7 secrets of Narutos childhood
by Mandro Nattdolk
Summary: 7 shorts glimps into Narutos childhood. Mostly about things he have forgotten or  things when you can tell there is something wrong. Not major stuff bur you know...things.


7 Secrets about Narutos childhood

1

When Naruto was 4 he found a fox den in the forest. What really amazed him tough was the fact that the foxes didn't run away from him. The trotted curious to him and sniffs his hands. He returned every day for 2 weeks- until they disappeared. Outside the den a mess of human footprint and dogs pow-print. Naruto was down for a couple of weeks and till the day he beat Kiba in the tournament he felt a black knot in his stomach every time he saw a Nin-dog

Naruto doesn't remember his first childhood companions but he mourned them for more then 8 years

2

The next time the demons presence influenced his life he was nearly dead. It wasn't the result of an attempt on his life. He had just played to close to the water and he fell. The muddy water made him blind and he couldn't find the way to the surface. When he began to feel his strength slip away he suddenly knew what to do. His arms and legs moved together and finally brought him to the beach. He laid there shivering until the dusk came. Then he finally got to his feet and begun to walk home.

Naruto doesn't like the expression "dog paddle"

3

Naruto never had any nightmares. Nobody knows why but the first time he saw something inside his skull was when Jiraya tossed him of the cliff and he looked up upon the demon that had been inside him for years and understood that now even the smallest doubt had been washed away.

Naruto only know one nightmare and this one he can't wake up from

4

Naruto have never had a healthy diet. When he was young he in most cases spent all his money in the beginning of the week and spent the weekends hungry. When he finally learnt his lessen he spent them all on simple and cheap food- ramen. Under the developmentally ohh so important years on only noodles

Naruto didn't know that he constantly cheated death these years any other human would have died of malnutrition

5

Under one winter evening it was a power failure in Narutos neighbourhood. When Sandaime got to know Naruto had already walked away into the blizzard. Why he left his apartment or what happened nobody knows. The footprints on his doormat proved that someone else had been there. Unfortunate Naruto don't remember a thing. After 3 days of constant snow he stumbled into the Sandaimes office and passed out before his feet. He woke up after 20 hours without the slightest memory or any trace of a cold.

Naruto have always been a survivor and in comparison his skills as a ninja will never catch up.

6

Besides Mizuki and that strange winter night have only 2 attempts to take Narutos life been registered. The first was simple. A push that made him fall in the way of a galloping team of horses. Naruto cries out in fear but what the horses feel behind the terror in the voice is something deeper... something extremely old. From the time when the first predator was hunting the first pray. The humans (including Naruto) don't even notice it but the horses feels something terribly bigger then terror. They react in no time and with not even instincts to tell them what to do for every one of its cells are concentrated on getting out of here.

They try to escape. In the middle of a step they toss to the side into a house wall. In that movement it somehow feels less dangerous then the small bundle on the ground. One horse dies the movement its head crash into the wall. The others leg are broken. It limps away in the confusion. Naruto follows

Not in a state to understand what happened they slip almost unnoticed away.

Even after all that Naruto don't fear horses. The pain and suffering in the horse eyes when Naruto lean against it as he empties his stomach after all that happened. The long wait when the horse stand of 3 legs to finally fall down on it's side without possibility to get up before somebody finally comes and put it out of it's misery

When the horse finally died he understands that the horses should be afraid for him!

7

The other attempt on his life is closer to success. A simple illusion made an 8 year old Naruto walks of the hokage monument. When his arm hits the yondaimes nose he realizes 2 things.

1. He was falling

2. His arm was broken

The scream alerted an ANBU and with the combination of battle reflexes and a teleportation jutsu the boy was saved.

Naruto never understood that someone tried to kill him. With his childish logic he realized that the yondaime had saved him


End file.
